A World Without Sin
by Kairi and Cloud
Summary: What is the meaning of our existance? What is the meaning of love? Is the meaning of life love itself?
1. Chapter 1

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer:** nope dont own it

Kairi: My first story ever!!!!!!!!!!

Cloud: YAY

Kairi: I cant spell by the way and my computer is sped so I dont have spell check soooo you are just going to have to suffer

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For a very rare moment he was staring back at himself. Mirrors don't have much value to him. 'Aesthetics are pointless,' he told himself over and over again. The rings around his grew darker, if that was possible. It may have just been the dim morning light. 'The rings around my eyes are embeliums of nights I have not been blessed without slumber.'

The quiet mornings allowed his mind to drift off into the sea of idel thoughts. 'If somehow the rings faded, I wonder what I would look like. Would I look better, less- No. Aesthetics are pointless.' Before he turned away, his eyes drifted up to his tatooed forehead. 'Love.'

Love is one of the many words you have to find the meaning to yourself, but Gaara could not find any example of it. In his whole life no one has ever shown any love to him. Once he belived he grasped the meaning of the word, but that deffinition soon squirmed out of his grasp. Love was the word that he gave to other's actions that were not harmful or crule. But he soon thought better.

He looked up to the clock hanging up on the plain white wall, 5:35. 'Why don't people get up early anymore?' Although he never admitted it to anyone or himself for that matter, mornings make him restless. It is like the small moments before a plunge into deep, cold water. Your mind and your body are both anticipating the chill and the loss of stability. So you only have to wait a few secounds before the shock of the cold hits you. It seems like a weight is lifted when he sees onr of the servents bring him his breakfast. Even though they never say anything to him, he is still greatful to be around another soul.

But on this morning there was yet another rare occurance. "The sun rise is just as beautiful as ever." The sound of another's voice was not what he expected.Gaara was almost startled by it. Normaly the servent will just leave hos breakfast on the table and walk out, quietly as possible. He quickly turned around to see who it was who broke the heavy mist of silence. It was a servent, a foolish young servent. Whom oh which he never seen before. She imeaditly cast her gaze downward respectfully.

"What is your name?" Gaara asked. 'A simple question for a simple girl.'

"My name is Sin," responded the servent girl.

"Well Sin, Where is the other servent?"

"The servent who usually brings up your food was complaining of how she has to get up so early to meet your requirements. So, she made me do it."

"Why you?"

"Because she is me superior and I am more fit for the job, seeing as I don't sleep."

He gestured for her to go while he turned toward the open window.

"Do you need-"

"Just leave." he said starting to get annoyed. She mumbled yes sir and quietly shut the door behind her. 'So, her name is Sin and she never sleeps.' Gaara has never met anyone who also has the strange commonaltiy as his. Insolmnia can be a blessing and a curse. A blessing becsuse he will never be caught by suprise, and that gave him the advantage for all those who tried to kill him. Most were assassins sent by the one who he thought loved him, his father. And a curse because of all the hours he spent alone with only his thoughts and memories.

Memoiries themselves have become a curse too. He would rather forget all about the troubles he had and caused. Allthe times little children cringed away from his touch.

He sat in his tide of thoughts and memories for so long he did not even relise how much sunlight was streaming through his window. He looked out on to the breath taking landscape of the desert, emphisized by the warm wash of colors cast by the rising sun. 'Beautiful.' The scene lifted his sinking heart only just a little. Only enough to make his smile.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

Kairi- I'm really bored...

time for an update!

Disclaimer- i don't own it. The day i own it will be the day Webster's Dictonary hires me as spell check lady (For you slow ones out there: I will never own it, duh)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When darkness was just slipping off the sky to reveal the next day, Gaara climbed out of his window and onto his roof. The sight of yesterday's rising sun was burned into him memory. The heavy blanket of night was getting lighter and lighter with each passing moment. He sat down on the slanting roof facing the east. Then he heard another window open and another's foot steps. And he just sat there and waited for the figure to reveal itself. The figure appeared at the peak of the roof.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't think anyone would be out here." It was ths servent.

"What are you doing out here?"

"I come out here everynight to watch the sun rise."

"How do I know you wern't trying to spy on me?" he said just to give her a hard time.

She lowered her eyesand responded,"You don't. You only have my word."

"I could easily have you banished, better yet I could just kill you. And what good is a servent's word?" he said with narrowed eyes.

"What about the word of someone who is like you?"

During this quick trade of words, the sun decided to look upon them both. Giving everything's color back, which the night stole. And even though she was still looking down, Gaara can still see a very distinguishing characteristic of her face. Her eyes were rimmed in black, the trademark kisses of insolmnia.

"I should start getting your breakfast ready." she said very quietly while giving a small bow. As she straightened her back, she looked beyond Gaara to the rising sun only for a split secound, but then she turned and left.

And he just stood there looking at the place where she once stood. This was the first time he ever met anyone who has suffered through sleepless nights for as long as they can remember. 'But has she suffered as much as I have? And how alike can we be?'

He looked down onto the firey landscape below. He didn't know how to take this new commanality with a servent. He could find comfort in knowing that he is not the only one. But if she thought that it was enough to have this one likeness and be automatically familiar then maybe she should suffer more.

Gaara turned to look at the new sun once more before going inside. The stillness of his room had a sence of lonleyness for some reason. Without even realizing it, his feet led him back to his mirror. He looked directly into his eyes. And then there was a hollow feeling in his chest, and every time he breathed out it felt like the empty space was taking over what was left. Then the last breath came that led a single stinging tear. The tear left brave stream down his pale cheek. He lifted his hand and wiped away the tear's bane, even though it left a burning question, 'Why?'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kairi- well i dont know when I'll post then next chapter (not like anyone cares) but it will be here eventually. And I'm sorry if there are like 5736486137566834587635826493574 spelling and grammar mistakes... My computer does not have spell check. Stupid black market computer... Oooo was that outside my head...


	3. Chapter 3

Kairi- Well, I feel like an update. And I kinda hurt my knee sled rideing. So I want to sit down and relax, and I might as well update a story! So yeah, sorry for not updating (because so many care) I just didnt feel like it. Oh and incase if you were wondering: I like reviews. They are nice. They actualy make me feel like, I dont know, someone reads my story and doesn't think its crap. So judgeing by the amount of reviews I get, it is crap. So here is a load of crap for you to read.

Enjoy the brain rot.

Disclaimer: I dont own it. Just like I disown the butt sniffers who dont review.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He could not remember the last time he cried, the memory escaped him. But seeing the lone tear was like a jab to the heart and soul. It reminded him of the time before he was like this, a stoic creature that could only feel through another's pain. It reminded of the time he, himself could feel. But feeling was weak. Feeling died along side those he killed. The more he killed the less he felt.

There was a soft nock at his door. He broke his stare away from himself and looked at the source of the disturbance. The servent. With nearly silent foot steps she carried in his meal. "I am very sorry if I disturbed you this morning," she said while keeping her gaze to the ground.

"Why do you speak to me?" it seemed like the only thing to say in his swarming mind.

"Because no matter what they say, we are human and should be looked upon as such."

"How dare you say 'we'. I have no interst of being accociated with you, servent."

"Interest or not we still are. I am sorry for that harsh reality, but there is nothing we can do," all the while she kept a poliet tone and a cool demiter. He, on the other hand, was getting more furrious with the riseing sun.

"Open your eyes and you can see that." with that she looked directly into his eyes. His stomach dropped, he was caught off gaurd and he was rooted to the spot. His face shown a small portion of his suprise. "Can you see it now?" she asked taking a step closer, he not noticeingly stepped back. She never adverted her cold stair. "How can you not see how alike we are? How can you deny what is right in front of your eyes?"

"Because I see nothing." Gaara said coldly. Her eyes danced across his face looking for another answer. She turned and left the room as quietly as the breeze comming though his open window.

Once again he was left stareing at the place where she once stood. 'I see nothing.' The simple statement was the truest he ever spoke. He sees nothing. There is no pain, there is no pleasure, there is no joy, there is no sorrow. There is nothing. But what was it that brought along the tear? Was it nothing? But there had to be something. If there was something, then that made the statement not as true as before. And of the girl, she is nothing. But was it she that brought along the tear? Was she the something that lead the tear? Over all it was the tear that broke the barrier that kept all emotions ay bay. And just like the tear, it left a burning question, 'Why?'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kairi- There a short chapter for you betches who dont review. I dont care if there are like 18461368 spelling mistakes, because no one really cares do they. By the amount of reviews: Yeah no one cares. So review and give my life meaning.

Cloud- You are a very sad, disturbed person.


	4. Chapter 4

Kairi- Ok then now that I am not homeless and such I can continue this story finally. But I do admit that I forgot about it a while ago and didn't care so much about it. But any way I thought it was hard to pick off on this fic cuz I forgot about it.

He was laying on his back letting himself fall into the stars, just letting go to everything around him letting stillness creep into his head like silky venom. He was away from everything he knew but that's okay because nothing could get him there except himself.  
He was left alone to wonder to himself how he became what he is now. How he could let his very soul slip away from himself. How deprived he was to never love only to hate. He took the easy way. It was easier to find hate and anger is his world of despair than it was to find something to love.  
How do you even begin to turn around when you already gone so far? Is there no chance of saving himself and having a chance to find what love is? Or has he gone too far? Hope for himself seems as distant as the stars above him. But if there is a chance to redeem himself would he take the plunge and give everything he has for that one chance to find the meaning of love, to care about something apart from himself.   
There is only one way he could think of to start his road to redemption and it will take every ounce of his will. And though it the idea was as distant as the heavens above it is his single hope.

Kairi- Sorry about how short it is but like I said I thought it was hard to pick up. But I guess the plot line is showing or something like that so I guess I have a mini cliff hanger. And thank you to those people who reviewed and such you're the best!


End file.
